What Lies Below
Walkthrough |items = *Bowl *15 Chaos Runes or 15 Pure Essence (unnoted, so it's recommended to bring the stackable chaos runes, or store the essence in some pouches.) *Chaos Talisman or Chaos tiara or Omni-talisman/Omni-tiara/Omni-talisman staff. None of these are required if the Abyss method is used. *Bronze pickaxe (Note: Anna Jones will give you one.)(other pickaxes will not work) *Varrock Teleports would be useful. (Requires level 25 magic. Teleport tablets may also be used.) |kills = *King Roald (Level 47) *5 Outlaws (Level 32) }} Help Rat Burgiss *Make your way to Rat Burgiss, who is on road between Varrock and Lumbridge and to the west of the Exam Centre. He says that a bunch of outlaws ransacked his trading cart and stole some important papers. Offer to help him. He says the outlaws headed north-west, taking five pages with them. He tells you to kill the outlaws and get the papers back. He gives you an empty folder to keep the papers in. *Head to the outlaws' camp, which is between Edgeville and the Grand Exchange and just south of Lucien's house. *Kill five outlaws to retrieve Rat's five papers, and then use the papers one by one on the folder to get a full folder. *Return to Rat with the full folder. He takes the folder and asks you to deliver a letter to Surok Magis in the library of Varrock Palace. *Head to the library (it's in the northern part of the palace), and speak to Surok Magis. You give him the letter, which he quickly destroys with a spell. He then tells you that he has learned how to transform simple clay into gold bars! He tells you he will share the gold with you but first needs a few more items: an ordinary bowl and an infused wand. He gives you a wand to be infused with chaos and Sin'keth's diary. Finally, he tells you to search the library to find an old tome. He forgot where he left it but says it is easy enough to find. *Go to the north-east corner of the library, and search the bookcases opposite the table and two chairs to find a musty old tome called Dagon'hai history. The Chaos altar Now you have to go to the Chaos altar. This requires a chaos talisman or chaos tiara. Do not forget to bring the required 15 Chaos Runes to use with the altar. (You can also bring 15 pure essence instead of the chaos runes if you are going to craft the runes yourself.) Note. Low levelled players may die in this part of the quest. It is recommended you turn run mode on and make a run for the Chaos Altar. Also for low levelled players they can choose to turn auto-retaliate off to prevent unnecessary fights. Option 1: Through the Wilderness *Head to the Chaos Altar entrance, located in level 9 Wilderness just north of Edgeville. *Once inside, make your way through the maze to the Chaos Altar. The journey to the altar can take some time, as the maze can get frustrating* and the walk into the Wilderness can be dangerous. Alternatively, you can reach the altar through the Abyss. *HINT* The maze can be frustrating but a simple trick is to scroll across the screen till you find the ladder going down and right click and select "climb down ladder", your character will find its way to the ladder, so all you have to do is watch. This is a simple method of getting through the maze with little to no difficulty. Option 2: Through the Tunnel of Chaos *Read Sin'keth's diary, and then head east of Varrock and just south of the Jolly Boar Inn to a statue of Saradomin. *Talk to Anna Jones. She gives you a bronze pickaxe. *Choose the Excavate Statue option on the statue to reveal the Tunnel of Chaos entrance. *Enter the hole in the statue. You find that Dagon'hai organisation lives in the tunnel. *Head north until you reach a portal. The portal leads to the third level of the Chaos Maze. *Navigate the rest of the maze to reach the altar. This will complete a medium Varrock Task. Infuse the wand *Use your wand on the altar. It absorbs the 15 chaos runes and turns to an infused wand. *Now return to the library of Varrock and talk with Surok Magis, with the infused wand and a bowl in your inventory. He gives you Surok's letter to deliver to Rat. A treasonous plot! *Head back down to Rat, and deliver the letter. Rat explains that he is actually the commander of the Varrock Palace Secret Guard and that Surok Magis is planning to take over the kingdom of Misthalin by using a powerful mind-control spell on King Roald. Rat directs you to Zaff, owner of the staff shop in Varrock, to help with a spell to counteract the effects of Surok's spell. *Return to Varrock, and talk to Zaff.He explains his plan to you, gives you a Beacon Ring, and hands you Zaff's instructions on how to arrest Surok Magis. * Return to Surok Magis (who is now wearing Dagon'hai robes), and talk to him. You see a short cutscene where Surok casts his spell on King Roald. *Fight King Roald (Level 47) until a message pops up in your chat box that says "Now would be a good time to summon Zaff!" Note: ''' King roald is immune to poison and in a single-way combat so tanks attempting to kill him must be ready for no help from a higher level friend who could be a "meat shield" for them, this also means a familiar can '''Not be summoned to fight for you. *Choose the Summon option. Zaff arrives in a cutscene, saves King Roald, and blocks Surok from teleporting away. 'Note: '''If you try to leave the room during the fight, you will be teleported south of Varrock, near the dark wizards. Also, if you are ranging, you will not be able to retrieve your arrows after the fight. *Return to Rat Burgiss, and speak with him. Congratulations! Quest complete. Reward *8,000 Runecrafting experience *2,000 Defence experience *1 quest point *The Beacon Ring *Access to a shortcut to the chaos altar. *Varrock museum update: Speak with Historian Minas, and give him the Dagon'hai history book you found during the quest in the Varrock Palace library. Music unlocked *Alternative Root: Tunnel of Chaos. *Surok's Theme: In fight with King Roald — released 5 February 2008, automatic credit for those who had already completed the quest. *Complication: Chaos altar. Required for completing *Chaos Tunnels: The Hunt for Surok *Defender of Varrock *Medium and Elite Varrock Tasks Trivia *The Beacon Ring doesn't have any special abilities after the quest, except for its +2 Magic attack bonus and its +1 Magic defence bonus. *The second time you talk to Rat during the quest, your character will say "All work and no play makes [''character name] a dull adventurer." This is a reference to the quote "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy". *The outlaw monster released during the quest is the first new free monster since the Stronghold of Security. *The Aphro-Dizzy-Yak spell Surok mentions refers to "aphrodisiac", something which causes sexual arousal. *The woman who gives you a bronze pickaxe to help find the shortcut is named Anna Jones. If you talk to her further, she reveals her full name to be Louisiana Jones, a joke on the name of the famed movie hero Indiana Jones. *"Won't he be disinclined to acquiesce to the request?" is a phrase used by your character during the quest. It is a direct quote from ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl''. Captain Barbosa: "We're not but humble pirates.... I am disinclined to acquiesce your request." * If you have completed the Garden of Tranquillity quest, while fighting King Roald he will shout at you phrases such as "I hate gardens," "I'm allergic to roses," and "That garden was awful," which are references to the Garden of Tranquillity. If you have completed Shield of Arrav, he will also say "A member of the phoenix gang?" and "Your gang isn't there now!" If you have completed Darkness of Hallowvale, he will also say "You're with the vampyres." *The quest name What Lies Below is a reference to the movie What Lies Beneath. *Near the end of the quest, Zaff states that he has put a teleport block on the Varrock Palace Library; however, you are still able to teleport out of it. *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "Surok Magis wanted to kill King Roald and take over Varrock with his magic, but his evil plan has been scuppered!" *When telling this story to Juna in Tears of Guthix, your character will give Rat Burgiss the credit for saving King Roald instead of Zaff. nl:What Lies Below Category:Quests Category:Varrock Category:What Lies Below